


My Job Is You

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: Everything Means Nothing (If I Can’t Have You) [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Fluff, M/M, a little drama? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: For Daniel, every waking moment of the day is about Sungwoon.





	My Job Is You

**Author's Note:**

> The bodyguard au that I will never write lol I did imagine the scene where they get together but oh well.  
> For extra cuteness, you guys know that picture of Sungwoon showing the shiba plushie to Ahjussi? Imagine Daniel instead of Ahjussi ^^  
> This was inspired by a post on twt by peachcloudyfire :)

“My boyfriend cares more about his job than me.”

 

Daniel critically eyed his less than sober companion. He knew the smaller singer was wallowing in his gloominess due to the decision made that evening but his words still left a bitter taste in Daniel’s mouth (and heart.)

 

Sungwoon lazily pressed his rosy lips against the rim of the tall glass and sipped at his beer. Without actually picking up the glass, he was just slurping his beer noisily. Daniel watched over him to make sure the glass didn’t tip over.

 

“My job _is_ you.” Daniel corrected because although the bartender didn’t know the full story Daniel didn’t want him to think badly of him. Being both Sungwoon’s bodyguard _and_ secret (well, not anymore) boyfriend kept Daniel _very_ busy.

 

“That’s nice of you to say.” Sungwoon slurred as if Daniel were a mere stranger. Which in his drunken haze he probably didn’t even realize who he was speaking to. “Please tell _him_ that.”

 

Tuesday night had caused a sudden and disappointing ceasefire to their kindling romance. Daniel had been caught leaving Sungwoon’s apartment suspiciously later than usual. Head of security (i.e Daniel’s boss) was forced to report the situation to Sungwoon’s management team who then called both Daniel and Sungwoon in to speak to them personally the next day.

 

Much to Daniel’s honor, Sungwoon was quick to profess his more than professional love for his bodyguard, however it rose a great conflict of interest for their superiors.

 

They were given an ultimatum.

 

Stop their affair or find a replacement bodyguard. Daniel was too qualified a worker to be let go of so all they could do was threaten to assign him elsewhere therefore breaking the budding couple apart.

 

Sungwoon had put on _a_ _show_. (Show here meaning had a temper tantrum and fought every word that was said to him by any person who was against their supposed “prohibited romance.”)

 

Daniel, unwilling to leave Sungwoon’s side, chose to keep his job. It was the rational solution at least for the time being. No matter how emotionally involved he was with the singer, he’d rather be there to protect him from psycho sasaengs and overeager mom fans. In return, Sungwoon had turned to him with a stunned look of betrayal. Daniel tried to explain that if he were reassigned they would rarely see each other but Sungwoon was deeply disappointed and heartbroken.

 

“How can I stop myself from wanting you if I have to see you everyday?”

 

Those words resonated with Daniel so much he had to excuse himself quickly before he changed his mind. His disappearance lasted no more than an hour before he was summoned back to the singer’s side who had entered his second bar of the evening.

 

Sungwoon raised his hand and flexed his fingers at the bartender signaling for a stronger drink but Daniel sternly shook his head. The bartender understood and made himself busy with another celebrity client.

 

“Let’s bring you home.” Daniel said, swinging his body around on the stool to face the forbidden man of his affections.

 

Sungwoon wrapped his hand around his glass of beer and looked away with a deep frown.

 

“I’ll stay here.”

 

“You can’t.”

 

“Why not?” Sungwoon pouted angrily.

 

Daniel noticed the singer was a few sips away from total inebriation by the droop in his eyelids. It was instinctual for Daniel to come to Sungwoon’s rescue in these situations but how was he to do that now when he himself was the person he needed to rescue Sungwoon from?

 

“Because I don’t want to hang out at a bar all night.”

 

“Oh,” Sungwoon drawled and stubbornly rolled his eyes. “You don’t want to be with me either. I understand. You’re just like him. Leave me here.”

 

He thunked his head on the bar deck pitifully and again, Daniel looked at him with an expression mixed with bitterness and sadness. He ordered a glass of water as tall as the beer Sungwoon was nursing and bent the straw.

 

“Drink this and let’s go.” He said with authority.

 

Sungwoon acquiesced and eagerly sucked down the cold drink. “Ah, this doesn’t burn my throat.” His eyes turned into slits as his throat froze over. “What is this? It’s so good.”

 

Daniel softened at Sungwoon’s drunken foolishness and was suddenly overcome with the reasons why he opened his heart to the singer in the first place.

 

“It’s water.” He answered amused.

 

“Water...” Sungwoon repeated with the utmost incredulity.

 

Daniel gave himself one more second to gaze at Sungwoon gently and then wrapped his hand around Sungwoon’s bicep to take him home.

 

Daniel half carried Sungwoon, trying to get him to stand up straight in case there were any fansites or paparazzi ready to catch him in this state.

 

“You can change yourself into your pajamas, right?” Daniel asked after he deposited the smaller man onto his king sized bed.

 

Sungwoon stumbled as he sat up but nodded and gave Daniel the ok sign. Daniel exited the room wearily and listened to Sungwoon’s intoxicated giggles through the door.

 

“Hey! I- I need... help.”

 

Sungwoon’s voice was muffled and upon entering the room Daniel saw why. Sungwoon was stuck in his t-shirt; left arm attempting to tug the other arm hole over his head. Daniel adjusted the collar and directed the shorter man’s head through the correct hole as Sungwoon giggled and then hiccuped.

 

“You’re so nice.” Sungwoon drowsily stared up at Daniel with a smile.

 

“You weren’t saying that before.” Daniel mumbled.

 

“Huh?”

 

Daniel shook his head and guided Sungwoon into his bed, pulling the blanket and comforter over his legs and torso.

 

“You’re so nice to me.” Sungwoon repeated. “Maybe you want to be my bodyguard?”

 

Daniel adjusted Sungwoon’s blanket with a tired sigh. As the tipsy man began to cuddle into his pillow Daniel pressed a warm kiss to his forehead.

 

“No, I don’t want to be your bodyguard.” He whispered. “I want to be your boyfriend. Goodnight Sungwoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> nielwoon is dead but nielwoon is life


End file.
